Attacked
by Queen RAkal the Great
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Kyouryoku don't consider themselves friends. They don't even consider themselves aqquaintances. They are enemies. Or at least, that is what Inuyasha thought until he heard screaming coming from down the hall way....
1. Chapter One: Setting the Scene

**Japanese Translations:**

Kyouryoku: strong/strength

Kariudo: hunter

Haruko: Sun/sunlight

Michi: path ou: cherry blossom so 'Cherry Blossom Path'

Yama: mountain

Hikari: light

**Author's Note:** This is my newest story! YAY! Hope you like it!

**Chapter One: Setting the Scene**

They were laughing again.

His white, furry ears were pressed tightly against his head, trying to block out the sound of their loud laughter.

He particularly didn't enjoy _her_ light laughter ringing in with the others. After all, she was the one who had caused his embarrassment. She was the one who had caused all of the other students in the science classroom to laugh their heads off at him. He began to growl softly. He didn't like being laughed at.

It had been happening like this for a few weeks now. Kagome Higurashi would act real charming and sweet to every other god forsaken person in the classroom and then later show her true colors only to him, Inuyasha Kyouryoku. He hadn't done a damn thing to the girl, but for some reason she had made it her duty to make his life a living hell. He couldn't admit to himself that his attitude wasn't the best in the world, or that sometimes he probably deserved it. It hurt all the same.

Just now she had caused all of this laughter by making fun of his 'awesome' skills with the opposite sex. Sure he wasn't Romeo, but he got by all the same. This didn't matter to her though. Just seeing his blush this morning as he was talking to Haruko, a kind and pretty girl he had never spoken to before, caused her to start the attack again. It was driving him insane.

Without thinking, Inuyasha turned and was about to lunge at the girl, snarling, when the teacher returned to the room which was still filled with laughter. All the teacher saw was Inuyasha Kyouryoku, who was half-demon, lunging with fangs gleaming at Kagome Higurashi, who didn't appear to be doing anything to provoke him.

"Kyouryoku!" the teacher barked out, causing Inuyasha to pause in his lunge at Kagome. He turned to face the teacher, who was glaring at him. "What do you think you are doing to Miss Higurashi! You should be ashamed of yourself for attempting to attack an innocent girl! Speak to me after class."

Inuyasha tried to clear himself, but the teacher wouldn't listen. He believed what he had seen with his own eyes more than whatever Inuyasha had to say. Unable to change the declaration, Inuyasha simply growled and then sat back down in his seat, looking down at the desk.

'Thank god class is almost over,' he thought, feeling Kagome's happy eyes boring into his skull. 'And it's the end of the day too, and I don't have to put up with that bitch any longer,' he snarled inwardly, barely listening to the lesson that the teacher had resumed.

Before he knew it, the bell had rung signalling the end of class. As the students fled from the science room, the teacher approached Inuyasha.

"Fortunately for you," the teacher glared at him once more, "I am unable to stay and administer detention to you tonight. This Friday you are expected to meet me in this classroom for lunchtime detention. Twelve o'clock sharp, no later young man!" And with that, the teacher turned on his heel and marched out of the classroom, upset that Inuyasha would get off tonight, and would have to wait until the end of the week to get his just desserts.

Inuyasha, in defiance, flipped the teacher the bird behind his back and then exited the classroom himself.

'Damn her!' he thought, his eyebrows scrunched together in a hard line as he walked down the empty science hall. 'If she hadn't gone and said those things and pushed me over the edge, I wouldn't have to serve stupid detention. That bitch!' he snarled into the empty hallway and continued on towards the intersection of the arts and sciences hallways.

Upon exiting the science classroom, Kagome said goodbye to her friends, and walked through the masses of people.

'Jeeze, why are there always so many people in this hallway after school?' she thought with a slight frown. She wasn't fond of small spaces, but she could usually deal with the hallways of her school, Michiou High. She sighed and attempted to squeeze past a couple of freshmen students crowding the halls.

Kagome was tiny compared to some people in her school. Sango Yama, her best friend, was much taller, though shorter than Miroku Hikari, who was sort of a friend to the two girls. Kagome was made into a dwarf when she stood beside Miroku, with his 6'1" looming over her own 5'2".

'Though compared to Inuyasha, I look like a fricking hobbit,' she scowled, pushing through more groups of students. Inuyasha was 6'3", over a foot taller than herself and good friends with Miroku. 'Like it does him much good,' she snorted to herself, reaching her locker, which was located in the arts hallway.

She never really had anything against Inuyasha. She still didn't. It was just that her friends were beginning to think that she liked him more than was appropriate. She rolled her eyes at that thought. 'Beginning to? Sango full out demanded that I walk up to him the other week and confess my undying love for him!'

Shoving her science books into her locker, she paused for a moment looking at a couple pictures she had posted on her door. There were a couple of Miroku and Sango, and a few more of Kagome and various other friends. One was of Inuyasha.

It was partially hidden behind a few other pictures, but Kagome uncovered it, and looked at it wordlessly.

Inuyasha was staring off the page slightly, his features softened by the lighting of the picture. His eyes looked like they were molten gold and his hair blew softly around him. He looked gorgeous.

Kagome smiled softly, running a fingertip over his face. Like stated before, Kagome never had anything against Inuyasha. She just couldn't let anyone know that she liked him, even though it was only a little bit. One, she would be teased immensely. Two, Hojo would probably cry (she snorted at that) and Kouga would probably kill him (she became solemn once more). And three, her mother would go into full out wedding shopping if she even thought to bring Inuyasha home with her. Her mother was good like that and Kagome did not need to have the "talk" with her grandfather ever again (she shuddered).

Kagome was jerked out of her reverie when strong arms spun her around and slammed her locker shut.

"Wha –" Her air was cut off when she was shoved into the locker, hard. Before her stood three young men, two of which were somewhat familiar. All were wolf demons. She didn't recognize the leader who had spun her around. And she really didn't like how he was eyeing her, as though she was a piece of meat to be displayed and then bought.

"Now what do we have here?" he sneered at her, running a hand through his dark messy hair. His other hand still pressed Kagome roughly into the locker by her shoulder.

"Its Kagome Higurashi, Kariudo," replied the boy to the right of her, a youth with spiky white mohawk. He looked on eagerly, as though he was watching an episode of his favourite anime. The other boy, who had short cropped white and black hair, looked nervous. He looked as though he didn't want to be there right at this moment in time.

"Kagome, eh?" The leader, Kariudo, looked at Kagome with interest sparked in his eyes. Kariudo had heard all about this girl from someone or another, and he had to admit, she was all that they had said. He grinned at Kagome, trying to get her to relax. It didn't work.

'Oh god, Oh god,' she thought frantically, trying to figure some way out of the situation, as Kariudo crowded her against the locker and started to rip her clothes off of her tiny frame. Kagome fought back as well as much as she could, twisting and turning her body away from his touch.

Becoming furious with her for avoiding him, Kariudo hit Kagome across the face sending her to the floor.

Gasping in pain, Kagome cradled her cheek in the palm of her hand, feeling it begin to bruise and swell.

Reaching down, Kariudo once more grabbed Kagome and lifted her against the row of lockers, pressing his body into hers. Still in shock, Kagome didn't move a muscle, trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. She had never been hit before, and being hit by a wolf demon was definitely worse than being hit by a human any day.

"Good," Kariudo murmured, running his fangs along her neck, biting her creamy flesh here and there. "I knew you would come around and finally see it my way..."

With a single motion, Kariudo ripped her shirt in half and proceeded to have his way with her. Kagome struggled but was no match for his strength.

The screaming inside her body abruptly stopped when Kariudo stepped back and began loosening his belt. Frozen, Kagome could only watch in horror.

Inuyasha was stupid. Or at least, that was what he was telling himself right at that moment in time. Because he had been so angry at the teacher, he had run out of the classroom with out a second glance, leaving his notebooks behind. There they sat in the dim light on top of his desk, when he peered through the window on the door.

And the door was locked.

Growling, Inuyasha cursed and threw his weight against the door. It didn't budge.

Giving up after a few more unsuccessful tries, Inuyasha turned away from the door, heading back in the direction that he had just travelled in. 'Of course the damn door has to be locked,' he thought angrily, stomping down the hallway towards the intersection. It was just his luck. It was always this way it seemed. Or at least, that's what he had been telling himself since Kagome had begun her teasing and mocking.

Inuyasha strode through the intersecting halls with determination, looking neither right nor left. That is, until he heard screaming.

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked it! Please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter Two: The Unexpected

**Author's Note:** Ok Two reviews...kinda pathetic, but i guess it is a new story that only has one chapter (NOW TWO!).  
Sorry about the slow update, multitude of things has happened since the last time I saw you guys. Please read my bio area thingy for more info, if you care.

Ayani-chan: I'm glad that you think this is going to be one of the better cliché stories out there. I really wasn't going for something clichéd to tell you the truth.

InuyashaKagome4lyfe: Ok, so one reviewer says I'm clichéd the other says I'm not? Anyways, thanks for the comments, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Enjoy!! :)

**Japanese Translations:**

Kyouryoku = strong/strength

Kariudo = hunter

Akurei = evil spirit

Haruko = Sun/sunlight

Michi = path ou =cherry blossom so 'Cherry Blossom Path'

Yama = mountain

Hikari = light

Ojika = Buck

Hiroto = large/great/command, fly/soar

**Chapter Two: The Unexpected**

Cocking an ear in the direction of the screaming, he paused in his purposeful stride. Why would there be someone screaming at school? There weren't any events like this planned, at least, not that he was aware of. He snorted at his own thoughts. 'Of course there wouldn't be any events planned like this at school. It is a school after all.'

Curiosity overcoming determination, Inuyasha crept closer down the art hall towards the screaming. The screaming stopped after the sounds of flesh hitting flesh was heard. He then heard a distinctly male voice speak.

"I told you to stop your damn screaming bitch!"

Creeping closer, Inuyasha saw three wolf demons standing over a young girl, who was lying on the floor. Sniffing gingerly, Inuyasha inhaled the smell of blood and fear, all coming from the sprawled form on the floor. He recognized the wolf demons, as being Hakkaku and Ginta, two underlings of one of the main gang leaders at the school. The other, more confident one he didn't recognize.

Turning his attention to the girl on the floor, he almost gasped when he recognized her. It was Kagome. Her hair was messed up, and bruises marred her once perfect flesh. Blood was pooling around her, contrasting with her flesh in a nauseating way. Her shirt was ripped wide open, and her skirt was ripped as well.

Growling, Inuyasha turned towards her attackers. It didn't matter that Kagome had been mocking him for weeks. No one deserved this kind of treatment. He wouldn't wish it on any girl even if she was his worst enemy. His growling raising to an intense pitch, Inuyasha launched himself at the three boys who were still unaware of his presence.

He quickly knocked Hakkaku's mohawked head into the lockers, knocking him unconscious before turning on Ginta and doing the same with him. The unfamiliar boy was beaten up the worst as he appeared to be the one who had started all of this. He was thrown harshly into the lockers a few times and slashed with Inuyasha's deadly claws, drawing copious amounts of blood.

Kicking him in the ribs once last time, Inuyasha turned to Kagome's bloody body.

She was a mess and shaking like a leaf. Walking over to her slowly, he bent down and put a hand softly on her shoulder. She flinched and was about to move away from his obvious male presence when he spoke to her.

"It's ok, Kagome. It's ok. You're safe now…" he whispered to her, feeling awkward comforting this girl who was once his worst nightmare. If you had told him a week before that he would be doing this, Inuyasha probably would have broke out laughing.

With a cry, Kagome threw her self at him, and began to sob uncontrollably into his chest. She was safe. Those guys weren't going to touch her again. Someone had saved her.

Surprised, Inuyasha held her gently until she calmed a little, and then picked her up gingerly. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was. Standing, he made his way towards the closet exit. She whimpered as he pushed the door open and stepped outside.

Inuyasha clutched Kagome closer, trying to give her some sort of comfort when she began to tremble in his grasp.

"It's ok," he soothed, causing a soft rumble to build in his chest. When she relaxed at the vibration, Inuyasha did it again. Relaxing enough for her to be comfortable, Inuyasha began to run home.

*************************************************************************************

"So Sesshoumaru, what have you been –" Rin was cut off when a bang was heard in the entrance way of the mansion. Sesshoumaru was up in a flash and out of the drawing room where he and his wife Rin had been sitting, sipping tea. Rin sighed and got up as well, moving out of the small room to the large entrance way.

When she entered the foyer, she saw Inuyasha cradling a young, bloody girl carefully in his arms while yelling at Sesshoumaru to 'get the hell out of my way'. Her husband, she observed, was coolly informing his sibling of the usual: that he could throw him out in an instance if he insisted on talking to him like that. The new information added to this speech was that he didn't want Inuyasha to be dragging his 'lowlife whores in at all hours'.

Rin rolled her eyes at the boys and approached them.

"She's not a fucking whore!" Inuyasha shouted at his half-brother, cradling the said girl closer in his arms when he felt her begin to stir and tremble once more. "Now," he growled menacingly, "Get the fuck out of my way."

With that, Inuyasha dismissed him and turned to the servants and Rin, who had gathered in the hall to witness the fight. "Myouga, run up to my room and begin preparing a bath immediately. Kaede, run and get the medical supplies. Rin," he turned to the young woman at this, "Can you help me?"

Smiling softly, Rin nodded. She knew it was hard for Inuyasha to ask for any help, especially with Sesshoumaru in the same room. Taking in her nod, he abruptly turned and began walking up the stairs to his room. Rin followed after patting her husband's arm softly. He was still in shock that Inuyasha had a) commanded the servants with authority he usually didn't possess, b) had commanded him, the Great Sesshoumaru and then dismissed him like he was trash and c) he had asked Rin for help.

Walking back towards the drawing room, Sesshoumaru paused and looked up the staircase, where he could see his brother rushing with the young girl. He shook his head slightly and continued walking.

***********************************************************************************

Inuyasha kicked the door of his room in to see Myouga coming out of his bathroom and Kaede finish placing the medical supplies he had requested on the side table. He nodded his thanks to them and then nodded towards the door. They took their cue and left as Rin was coming in the door.

"So why do you need my help Inuyasha?" she asked quietly, observing his room with a curious glance. She had never been in it before, and was amazed at how clean it really was. The walls were a rich red-brown color and were covered here and there with band posters. There was a dresser straight across the room between the large window and the patio doors. To her left was a large bed, covered in red and black sheets with two side tables on either side. One such table had the medical supplies that Kaede had left. To her right was a desk with a chair, piled with papers, notebooks and a light. It was obvious that this was where he studied and worked. His floor was a spotless black carpet.

"We need to get Kagome cleaned up and into something before she gets infected," he grunted, noticing her eye his room with wonder. Hey, he might be male but he liked to keep his room clean.

"Sure, would you like me to do that while you wai –" she was interrupted quickly when he barked a "NO!" out. Startled, she looked over at him with questioning eyes. It was improper after all for a man to watch while a woman was getting dressed or washed.

Inuyasha blushed under her accusatory glance, but held firm. He had to know exactly what had happened to best help her. Ignoring Rin, he turned and walked into the washroom that was just off to the side, beside his work desk. He paused in the doorway, looking over his shoulder at Rin. It was clear as glass. He wanted her to follow.

Following him into the room, she saw the large tub filled with water. Inuyasha sat on the toilet seat which was to the right of the tub, before turning and looking at Rin once more.

"I won't leave her alone." He spoke softly, almost too softly for Rin to catch.

"Why?" she whispered, unable to understand why he would allow this girl her privacy. Inuyasha tightened his arms around the girl, looking down at her calm, though slightly strained face, before answering.

"I promised her she was safe now. That she wouldn't have to worry anymore."

Rin's heart gave a leap at the site of him looking at this girl with such tenderness. 'He must truly care for her,' she mused, while rolling up her sleeves. "Come on Inuyasha," she said, smiling when he glanced up at her, "Let's get her cleaned up."

**A/N:** Please Read and Review! I enjoy reading your comments!


End file.
